codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Channel
Ghost Channel is the 24th episode of Code Lyoko. It was first aired on May 20th, 2004. Synopsis The scenes written in italics represents the scenes in Simulation Bubble. The story begins as Lyoko Warriors are fighting in the Ice Sector. They are trying to get Aelita to a tower after a not-shown attack, and are being attacked by Bloks. After they defeat them, Odd then doing some dance as celebration, missing Jeremie's warning about a Blok sneaking behind him. He get attacked by the Blok, but he is able to defeat it easily, while telling Jeremie "Hey Jeremie. Next time just enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done, okay?". Odd then realizing what he just said is make his friends, especially Jeremie, angry. Jeremie launches a Return To The Past after Odd apologizes. After Returning to the past, at science class, Jeremie notices that Odd, Ulrich and Yumi aren't in any of their classes, neither are they in their rooms. Meanwhile, in a place which is seems like science class, Odd apologizing to Jeremie, which seems sulking. Odd and Ulrich thinking if he is angry at Odd. Jeremie, feeling panicked that he has lost his friends (he states that something must have gone wrong during the return trip), asks Aelita if they're still on Lyoko, but she tells him they're not. To make matters worse, Jim catches him (having snuck into Jeremie's room), and takes him to Mr. Delmas's office. Meet with Odd and Ulrich, Yumi also noticing Jeremie's weird behaviour. Ulrich simply stating if he's mad at Odd. Yumi then telling them if something strange happened in her class. Everything seemed to crackle and the teacher repeated her gestures from a few seconds earlier, like a broken record. She wonders if it’s anything to do with X.A.N.A.. In his office, the principal asks Jeremie where are his friends. Jeremie tells him he doesn't know, takes a 3-minute break, during which he asks Aelita for help. Aelita tells him she can hack into the school's computer systems just like X.A.N.A.. Jeremie then takes Mr. Delmas and Jim to the Boiler Room, saying that his friends is here. Under Aelita's command, the pipes explode, allowing Jeremie to escapes to the Factory. Arriving in Factory, Jeremie checking the Scanners, only to find it's empty. By this time, Aelita has an idea of what has happened to the others. She shows Jeremie a sound byte she recorded of a parallel world (according to her, a sort of radio or TV station transmision). She warns him to be careful in watching it, as it is very weird. In it, Ulrich and Odd with other students are doing aerobics, stretching, and push-up with Jim in PE Class. Jeremie confused, saying that he is get tricked. Aelita tells him it probably a record. Suddenly, Nicholas hits Herb, who then proceeds to yell at his friend. Suddenly, the two fizzle, rewind, and Nicholas does the same thing, just like what happened in Yumi's class earlier. Yumi goes over to Jeremie, who is sitting on the bleachers, immersed with his laptop. She tells him of the weird goings-on, and Jeremie informs her he's having difficulty contacting Aelita. She then asks Jeremie why he isn't doing physical education, and he replied that Jim agreed to excuse him. Jim then waves at the two from the Track, and Yumi sarcastically commands that this is incredible. She get suspicious at him. Jeremie stating it's not a record, since he is appear in it. He then realizes that X.A.N.A. has captured his friends, trapping them in a world created by X.A.N.A himself. Jeremie valiantly says he will rescue his friends. Aelita doesn't agreeing with it, since it's dangerous. Jeremie, showing his courage, says that he can't leaving his friends, which is in the mercy of X.A.N.A.. Anyway, if the real Jeremie is in the Lab talking with Aelita, who is the other Jeremie? Jeremie then says that if he does go into a virtual world, he would much rather do it to find Aelita there waiting for him. Aelita remotely operates the scanner to virtualise Jeremie. He virtualizes inside the fake Kadic, which is inside a giant orange bubble that resembles a Guardian. X.A.N.A., in the form of the virtual Jeremie, is at the computer in his room, and notices that Jeremie has arrived (his comments seem to suggest that he had been waiting for him), and dispatches zombie-like versions of Herb, Nicholas and Jim to get him. In Ice Sector, Aelita heading to the giant orange bubble. In the meantime, Odd and Ulrich discussing about Jeremie's strange behaviour and Yumi's intuition about it, in which Odd commenting that any girls with crush on Ulrich is not a normal girls. At that time, Yumi calling Ulrich, panickly says it's getting worse. Her parents keep doing the same thing over and over again. She decide to go to Factory, without Jeremie (X.A.N.A.) because Yumi doesn't trust him completely. Ulrich and Odd reluctantly agree with her. The real Jeremie can escape the zombies after a long chase, and heads for the fake Factory. In the fake lab, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich discover that there's no link with Lyoko anymore. Suddenly, X.A.N.A.-Jeremie appear, says that he’s received a message from Aelita that Lyoko is being destroyed and they must get there immediately to deactivate the tower. Yumi, which is suspicious at him the whole time, doesn't wanted to do it and holds Odd and Ulrich back. At that time, the real Jeremie arrives in the fake lab. He explains everything to his friends, including that X.A.N.A. wants to send them into the fake scanners to get rid of them for good. X.A.N.A.-Jeremie retorts that the real Jeremie is a clone created by X.A.N.A. to buy time and allow Lyoko to be destroyed. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi stand between the two Jeremie, indecisive. X.A.N.A.-Jeremie asks the real Jeremie how he had arrived there, supposing that it is a virtual world. Jeremie responds that he’s virtualized there in virtual form. X.A.N.A.-Jeremie replies that the real Jeremy wouldn’t enter the scanners, that he’d be too frightened. But Yumi, Odd and Ulrich argue that Jeremie would do it if he knew his friends were in danger, now knows which is the real Jeremie. At this, X.A.N.A. becomes enraged and transforms into a horific version of Jeremie. He teleports the zombies Jim, Herb and Nicholas to the fake lab to kill Yumi, Ulrich and Odd, whilst he tries to crush Jeremie with cables summoned from the floor. Arriving in front of the bubble, Aelita using her Creativity to destroy the bubble, causing it to explodes. As the fake world breaks down, Jeremie is ejected from Lyoko and is devirtualized. Returning to the real world, he go to the Lab to communicates with Aelita. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi remember nothing of the ordeal, but are distracted by an army of Bloks (which acted as peoples in the Simulation Bubble), whom they happily fight. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Canal fantôme. *Certain music heard seems to have been created specifically for this episode, and has not been in any other since. *This marks the first time a delayed virtualization is showed. Gallery Jim has a major glitch.png|What on earth are they looking at? XANA 422.jpg|Army of Bloks appear after the bubble explodes. XANA killing the Lyoko Warriors.png|It seems X.A.N.A. finally has the Warriors beat. XANA-Jeremie-1-.jpg|Taken on an evil Jeremie look. Tumblr m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1 500.jpg|What did Odd say to get those kind of looks? Ghost Channel Odd Laser Arrow image 1.png|Odd fires a Laser Arrow at a Blok. Ghost Channel Bloks and tower image 1.png|Two Bloks guarding the tower. Ghost Channel Odd laser arrow image 2.png|Odd jumps into the air and fires more arrows. Ghost Channel Jeremy watches evil Jeremy image 1.png|Jeremie watches the Jeremie clone. Ghost Channel Jeremy is virtualized image 1.png|Jeremie is virtualized into X.A.N.A.'s fake world. Ghost Channel Evil Jeremy watches Odd Ulrich image 1.png|The evil Jeremy keeps an eye on Ulrich and Odd. Ghost Channel Zombie Jim image 1.png|Zombie Jim comes after Jeremy. Ghost Channel Meeting in the park image 1.png|Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd arrive at the park to find out what is going on. Ghost Channel Herb and Nicholas zombies image 1.png|Herb and Nicholas are zombies as well. Ghost Channel Hes not the real Jeremy image 1.png|Yumi isn't convinced that this is the real Jeremie. Ghost Channel Real Jeremy appears image 2.png|Soon enough, another Jeremie arrives. Ghost Channel Which is which image 3.png|But which is which? Ghost Channel Captured by zombies image 4.png|They're attacked by X.A.N.A.'s zombies! Ghost Channel Aelita to the rescue image 1.png|But Aelita comes to their rescue! Ghost Channel Aelita wattacks the bubble image 2.png|She uses her Creativity.. Ghost Channel Simulation bubble destroyed image 3.png|..and the Simulation Bubble is destroyed! Ghost Channel simulation bubble explodes image 1.png|Energy explodes from the bubble, knocking Aelita back. Ghost Channel Evil Jeremy vanishes image 1.png|In the Lab, the evil Jeremie vanishes. Ghost Channel Bubble cracks Ice Sector image 1.png|The red energy cracks all over the Ice Sector. Ghost Channel Jeremy comes out of scanner image 1.png|Jeremie is finally back in the Factory. Ghost Channel Aelita explains what happened image 1.png|After they're freed, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd have no idea of the incident. Ghost Channel Army of Bloks on the Interface image 1.png|A horde of Bloks appear on the Interface. OdD LWERS.jpg|Sliding on the ice while firing a laser arrow at a Blok. Jeremie ghost channel.jpg|Jeremie will be crushed by the cables in the fake Factory|link=Ghost Channel Jimsmad.jpg Video ca:Canal fantasma es:El canal fantasma fr:Canal fantôme pl:Odcinek 24 "Równoległa rzeczywistość" pt:Canal fantasma ru:Призрачный мир Category:Episodes Category:Season 1